


Military Dean AU

by Destielwhotrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, spn x reader - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwhotrash/pseuds/Destielwhotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home for the Winter holiday as a beginning to this story, you and Dean grew up around the anchor's of a farm town along with Sam. MAry takes you in like a daughter and can tell when your hurt but Sam helps you and try to help you through the hurt maybe he fell for you as hard as Dean has as well. How will this tragic love story end, or will it be happy like how it's supposed to be? With Dean, a home, and children, and even greats when you get old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Dean AU

**Author's Note:**

> 6/? Parts already posted on @Tumblr and @Wattpad sites, on same user names @Destielwhotrash||('s) page.

Paring: Dean x Reader (Later) Dean x Lisa

Warnings: Death Mention, Swearing, Angst.

WordCount: 1,658

Author: [@destielwhotrash](https://tmblr.co/mYxa9m6N1EBb5c2YzG7eGxw)

A/N: If you want to be tagged, inbox me loves!! <3

Tagging my loves: [@casifer-fan](https://tmblr.co/m8ewaG-xyd59pC5WlakQYIg) [@waywardlullabies](https://tmblr.co/mPSKCuyd0eyHnaODvCO9_IA) [@drowning-the-sun](https://tmblr.co/mhxVZfOPLK3DbcEvl_Hu40w) 

The cold winter set, like a cold winter march home. The patter of snowflakes falling to the ground, and the swift breeze that carries its self along. Town lights were beginning to be hung down town and on homes as winter holiday approached. Though you didn't quite celebrate as harsh as everyone else, it was much of a passing holiday. You were visiting your home town, since it had been a while since you'd seen it. Going off to college meant leaving a lot behind and your best friend Dean. That hurt worse then family believe it or not. Not that you would tell any one that however not even Dean. Maybe an 'I missed you' and leave it there yet all you knew is that there wasn't even going to be that. Dean was held back to fight in the military which hurt like a knife to your stomach you had to keep in. Every single time you heard his name it was a another stab, even another knife.

Dean your best friend since who the hell knows. You grew up together, and we're basically raised together since your dad worked on the farm most of his days. Not that you didn't mind, you loved being able to hang out with Dean as much as you could. He was the best neighbor you could ask for.  You'd play out in his backyard, playing misc games, or telling stories to each other. Dean did like one where he'd tell himself as a hunter, but not just any kind of Hunter. A monster hunter. Those scared you if they were told by anyone else, but Dean had that kind of soft gleam in his eyes that kept you from screaming and hiding your face. He was gentle with his words, his southern accent beginning to kick in around sixteen. It was to much delight, and to savor.

This memory you'd never forget, the memory of his serenade. Or so you called, his attempt to flirt with you. Well practice, and even that hurt though of course you'd never call it out to him. Many times you had wished he would kiss the pain away even if he was the cause of your pain.

_"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Dean chuckled, while he stared at you with your eyebrow raised with a smirk. "That pick-up lines a classic" you shook your head, breathing out a forceful breath._  
_"Because it is a classic, how about an original for Lisa? Ring a bell original boy?"_  
_He rose his hands in surrender, "Well then, how come you know so much about this huh?" he gave you a wonky smiles waiting for him to prove you right though one thing was on thing._  
_Putting your hands on your hips, you smiled sassily "I'm a girl and you play around. Girls don't like that sweetie" He licked his lips, in the way of his guilt getting to him though he'd never show that.  He smiled and was quick to answer you.  
_ _"It's gonna be different this time. Y/N I love her" that was the exact moment your feelings had to be lost, needed to be shoved far down in your head that not even you could find it. It hurt but that's love. You couldn't tamper it, not even if you wanted to in the slightest way. Your heart broke pretty much all in one word, four words, with a different name surpassing his mind. It was crushing, in the most painful way but to let go of him you had to go through this pain. That his green eyes lit up at her name, even if it was him saying it and not someone else. Maybe that's why you never looked at him the same again or so you thought but it was there even if it took some thing else to have the feeling show up again, or crunch your heart like it had been._

You finished putting on your black boots, to finish off your outfit. A nice black top, with some jeans, you paired your hair with your top half pulled back into a small bun, snugging a bow below to match the rest of your outfit. You took a deep breath as you put on your leather jacket. Ready to take the plane ride home, a ride of which you were dreading but at the most happy to see you parents.

Walking toward your door, you took one last sigh before reaching for your keys. Off to a place which was home, but didn't feel like it in the least bit after what happened. Though you blocked it out as you tried to convince your self many times thinking it had finally worked.

* * *

You got out of the taxi, tipping the man behind the wheel. Your heart slowing, as you looked at your childhood home. It hadn't changed one bit since you left. The paint still chipped by the door. It was rusty decor but that what you loved most about home. As you dragged your suit case behind you, you noticed Dean's parents Chevy truck parked in the driveway, you smiled a bit. 'At least I get to see them' You thought to your self as you trudged up beside the cars in the driveway.

Getting to the door way, you knocked lightly on the door at first. Hearing giggles and laughs, so then you knocked a bit louder this time hoping they'd hear and thankfully they did. Your dad answered his smile greeted you like a hello would. He wrapped his hands around you, squeezing you a bit tight but you didn't mind. You missed him, and you wouldn't ruin this moment even if it only lasted a moment.

He pulled away putting his hand on your shoulder, "Oh my goodness, I've missed you. How my little girl?" his tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm good dad, I've missed you too. Though it is a bit chilly, may I come inside?" you giggled a bit as you entered inside. Looking around you saw your mom gently smiling through the photo above the coat hanger. "I've missed you mom" you whispered to yourself, putting your suitcase underneath the coats. Touching her hair through the glass, biting your  bottom lip trying not to cry. You had to carry on no matter how hard that was. Getting past her death two years ago still didn't pass you by. Nothing was more painful, or was there something. You didn't know what to say to that.

So you kept walking until you reached the room full of laughing parents and Lisa? You took a double take before Mary Winchester shot up as she saw you, quickly walking over to you "Oh my gosh, Y/N! You've grown up so much. You look just like your mother"  She hadn't seen you since Dean left for the military. You came along with them to take him to the airport, you had never seen her cry till that day. That made Dean break down you were told by John because you weren't family so you could not go up to the gates. "Did Y/F/N tell you the exciting news?" that certainly did spark your interest.

"No, but whats going on?" your head tilted a bit, as you felt two arms turn you around into a hug "Dean" your voice cracked as he pulled away a bit and smiled.

"Hey there Sweetheart, miss me?" his eyebrow raised and a huge smile one his face while yours was left astonished, your jaw agape looking up at the solider. You could only nod, and let a tear upon your cheek fall.  "Co'mer" He pulled you closer. You taking in his old cologne, the wood-sy kind of smell you got addicted to. It was nice for the moment it lasted before your heart shaped puzzle piece fell apart into a half, as Lisa loudly squealed making Dean slip away from you and picking her up. Your heart crumbled, like it had years before. So you just nodded your head, wiped the tears away, and took a deep breath alike the one from this morning. This winter break was going to be a long two weeks, 'Fun' you thought, with a mental roll of your eyes.

"Well shall we get to dinner now that everyone is here" your dad happily smiled leading the group to the table, you had to get through it then it'd be all over right? You sure hoped so.

"I could eat" Dean shrugged excited, while he held Lisa's hand; her head leaning on his shoulder. Lisa wasn't mean but she sure as hell was making you jealous. Really badly at that but dinner was dinner and that is what you were here for. Your dad mostly.

Dean watched from across the table, the hand in his was cold not like it used to. She was only using him, she cheated on him but he was being strong for his family...for Y/N. He was blind for a long time, he was crazy not to see it until he was on the battle field. He didn't have a picture of Lisa he held onto. It was Y/N, Her beautiful locks of Y/H/C, her crazy amazing Y/E/C eyes, and that damn smile he loved so much. He loved her so damn much but she probably had another lover with her, or didn't feel the same. Always friends that is  how he saw their relationship for the longest time unable to say anything. Pain was the only feeling he had with Lisa, once he was gone she'd cheat again like she did when he visited home for Thanksgiving one of his years before in the Military.

'I just hurt because of you, I love you. I wish I could say it to your face.' They both thought as their eyes met across the table, looking away moments later.


End file.
